


Just One Night

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: What do you call two exboyfriends and night of redemption (and Hennessy)You call it Kaisoo.





	Just One Night

Kyungsoo was happy…. Like super happy.

 

Yes he may be stirring this bowl of pancake mix very aggressively but that’s just Kyungsoo. It’s also his way of zoning out the person who made him cry for an entire month and five months later, magically comes out with a girlfriend.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t mad that Jongin got a girlfriend, he really isn’t. What he’s mad about is that this exact person would blatantly sabotage some of Kyungsoo’s blind dates when he was trying to get over Jongin.

 

_Why is he able to get a piece of ass and I can’t even let anyone touch mine._

 

Kyungsoo chops the chives and octopus very murderously, imagining it’s the tan, puppy like dancer.

 

“Hyung are you mad at me?”

 

Kyungsoo chops the leg off of an octopus rather hard causing Jongin to wince. “No, Jongin. Why would I be?”

 

Kyungsoo knew when Jongin started dating Krystal. The endless phone calls, sweaters & hats were missing and Jongin would leave to unknown places at random times. Now that SM has approved and broke the news, it was Kyungsoo’s time to find someone.

 

Let’s face it, six years of a relationship over in a mere second and the only one affected by this was Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t cry when they decided to split ways. He shrugged and agreed that if it continued, they might not be able to come out in a long time. It was a risk they were willing to take when they first started dating, a risk they were both willing to fight for but what happens when one of them thinks the risk isn’t that great anymore.

 

_A bottle of hennessy and a major headache mixed with a month of crying and five months of trying not to kill the bastard._

 

Kyungsoo was just tired of the way the members were looking at him now that the new relationship was out.

 

And yes the members do know about Kyungsoo and Jongin’s past relationship because try hiding a relationship with two members involved with seven other guys in the house. One of them is bound to hear the moans or walk into them in a rather undignified position. 

 

Kyungsoo did not want a pity party for having to continue living with his ex. That’s why he asked for permission to be able to go out tonight.

 

Suho and the managers were willingly to agree as long as he doesn’t do anything that will catch the press’s attention.

 

“My relationship with Krystal is out.”

 

Jongin was sitting at the table watching the angry penguin looking boy throw ingredients into the pancake mix. Kyungsoo can hear him fidgeting in his seat as he continues the topic.

 

“Oh really? That’s nice, I’ll make sure to send you a potted plant when you two get married since- ya know- you guys CAN get married.”

 

“Hyung~”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before wrapping the bowl with saran wrap and storing it in the freezer.

 

“I knew that you were mad about it. Hyung-”

 

“Jongin! I’m not mad. I’m happy for you two. So you live your life and I’ll continue living mine. JUNMYEON!”

 

There was a loud shuffling sound of slippers running across the floor as their leader ran to see who pissed Kyungsoo off again.

 

“Not on the face Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo snorted at the remark of his past attacks and shook his head at the tiny dad like person.

 

“No one is dying today. I just called you over to tell you I prepared the mixture for seafood pancake, all you need to do is cook it on the pan over medium heat. There’s plenty of side dishes from last night’s dinner and juice is on the lower shelf. I don’t want you guys to starve while I’m gone. I’ll be getting ready now.”

 

“Thanks soo.” Suho gave him a pat on the back as Kyungsoo exited.

 

Kyungsoo left the kitchen before he could hear Jongin ask their leader where he was going.

* * *

 

There’s nothing more that Kyungsoo likes than dressing up to go hang out with his civilian friends.

 

He’s no longer EXO’s D.O. when he’s with his two friends, he’s Do Kyungsoo: singing major, lover of smoky eye makeup and has a tattoo.

 

Kyungsoo grins when he remembers his secret that none of the members know about. The tattoo of a compass resides on the side of his left hip and is only seen by those who are more intimate with him which so far has only been Jongin. But that will all end tonight.

 

He swipes the midnight colored eyeliner across his lower eyelid, humming to himself over finally being able to get laid in nine months when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Enter if you dare.”

 

“It’s Junmyeon.”

 

“‘Tis okay.”

 

The tiny leader shuffles in and let’s out a whistle when he sees Kyungsoo. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

Suho walked up to Kyungsoo’s dresser to look at all the makeup he was using. “You’ll have to teach me one day.”

 

Kyungsoo snorted at the thought of innocent Suho in smokey eye makeup. But then again Suho isn’t so innocent, or so Kyungsoo has heard when the leader and maknae think everyone is sleeping.

 

“What’s up Junmyeon?”

 

“I just wanted to tell you to be careful and that if you need a ride, just call the dorm and I’ll send a member to come get you.”

 

Suho was too busy looking through Kyungsoo’s make up to see the door was slightly ajar and that a certain tan dancer was peeping inside, trying to hear where his ex penguin was going. But Kyungsoo saw and he knew who was behind that door and out of sheer pettiness, Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to know where he was going and what he may be doing.

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad would you be if I didn’t come home tonight?”

 

Kyungsoo ignored the whisper of a “A billion” coming from outside the door and looked Suho in the eye.

 

“Not very but do call us to come pick you up in the morning. We don’t want the paparazzi to see you doing the walk of shame across Seoul.”

 

“Thanks hyung.” Kyungsoo threw a smirk at the slightly open door.

 

The sound of Suho rummaging around Kyungsoo’s box of eyeshadows didn’t do well in drowning out the sound of Jongin’s slippers stomping against the hardwood floor.

 

Suho left  a few minutes after that, leaving Kyungsoo to finish getting ready.

 

Once he was done and got the text from his friends saying that they were down stairs, he rushed out the door, screaming a ‘bye’ and ‘don’t wait up for me’.

 

Kyungsoo rushed to the elevator, squealing with excitement, not noticing the figure that followed behind him.

 

All he cared about were the girls honking the shit out of their horn and that were illegally parked in front of the apartment complex. He gave a quick sorry to the security guard in the lobby before running to the beaten down Kia.

 

“Hurry the fuck up SooSoo!”

 

Kyungsoo dives into the back of the car and gives his friends, Hani and Minyu, a hug and a kiss.

 

“Hey, are you taking a bandmate with you?” Minyu scrunched her nose when Kyungsoo’s lips touched her cheek.

 

“No why?”

 

“I could have sworn, I saw one of your bandmates behind you. He almost looked like…”

 

Kyungsoo huffed at his friend’s comment, “I don’t know! You’re probably already drunk.”

 

Minyu pushed her seat back so she can squish kyungsoo’s legs, “Yah! I won't help you get a dick up your ass if you keep this up.”

 

The male yelp at the attack but let out a laugh of happiness with the normality of the situation.

 

_This is what people my age do._

 

Hani drives them to a club they frequently visit when Kyungsoo can escape from idol duties. Of course it’s a gay club and both girls don’t expect to find a guy to take home but they can’t help but fawn over the cute twinks that Seoul has to offer.

 

“That one with the gray hair is totally checking you out Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo turns in his seat to see this potential fuck buddy but is sadly disappointed when he notices the guy is the same height as him.

 

“He’s too short. I like height difference.”

 

He sips on his third margareta, slightly frustrated that he’s not shit-faced yet.

 

“I need something stronger!”

 

Hani offers her beer but he shakes his head, “Stronger!”

 

“Stronger drinks cost more money!”

 

Kyungsoo flicked Minyu’s head, “Is this your first time at a club? We obviously get someone to pay for it!”

 

“How? We’re girls and this is a gay gentlemen’s club.”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat before pushing his ass out onto the chair causing his back to bend into a suggestive position. He gave his hips a little sway before turning to wink at his friend.

 

“Now we wa-”

 

“Hey! Doesn’t that look like Jongin?” Hani pointed at the bar across from them.

 

Kyungsoo turned his head to see what she was pointing at but instead saw a very handsome guy with a well built body and blond hair. Said guy was staring at Kyungsoo and made it no secret that he was gazing at Kyungsoo’s ass also.

 

He gave Kyungsoo a wink in which kyungsoo reciprocated with him tilting his head to expose his neck as an invitation to what could happen later on.

 

When the message was received, Kyungsoo turned back to his friends.

 

“No but I think I got someone to buy us the good stuff.”

 

Hani let out a sigh and slumped in her seat, “I could have sworn it was him.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a huff of disprovement, “Can we not talk about the members, it’s bad enough I have to deal with them all the time.”

 

Minyu raised her eyebrow in question, “What happened now.”

 

“My room is next to Junmyeon and Sehun’s and those two sure like to use toys.”

 

The sudden news stopped Hani’s sulking and she sprung up in her seat, “No shit! You lie!”

 

“Nope. Those two go at it like rabbits and from what I’ve heard, Junmyeon’s favorite position is reverse cowgirl.”

 

“Whose isn’t?”

 

Kyungsoo slammed his fist on the table, “Mine isn’t! What’s wrong with doggy style?”

 

Hani shook her head, “To over played. Typical move and easy to get bored with.”

 

“Yeah, no wonder Jongin left you.”

 

“BITCH IT WAS A MUTUAL BREAK UP!”

 

“Don’t pay attention to Minyu, you know she’s a light weight and is clearly drunk. In all seriousness though, when was the last time you had sex, Soo?”

 

He looked down at his fingers, Kyungsoo knew the answer but wasn’t ready to admit that the last four months of their relationship, Jongin would often refuse to have sex with him.

 

“Nine months.” his whispered.

 

“Christ! Soo, you need to get laid. This ain’t a joke anymore. Jongin’s probably out getting his dick sucked by that girl and you’re here flirting to get drinks but not for a one night stand.”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo felt someone's hand rest on the small of his back before sitting down next to him at their table, “I couldn’t help but notice those beautiful eyes of yours. I was wondering if I can join you guys.”

 

“Yes!” Hani shot Kyungsoo a ‘Don’t fuck this up’ look before grabbing Minyu and dragging her off the stool. “We’ll leave you two alone. Come on Minyu, I like this song.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as his friends stumble towards the dance floor and leaving him with this really handsome guy.

 

_Not as handsome as Jongin though…_

_SHUT UP BRAIN, HE LEFT US._

 

Blonde hot guy let out a chuckle before leaning in towards Kyungsoo, “I think I scared your friends away.”

 

“I doubt you can scare anyone away.” Kyungsoo gave him a smirk.

 

“Oh really-”

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“I see, Kyungsoo. You really think I’m so innocent?” The hand that was on Kyungsoo’s back slowly went down, giving a squeeze to his ass before moving forward to rest on his thigh.

 

“You’re quite bold-”

 

“Seokjin.”

 

“Seokjin.”  Seokjin broke out into a cheshire cat like grin probably imagining how it would sound when Kyungsoo screams out his name.

 

“Do you dance Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head before raising his glass, “I need at least four more of these to start dancing.”

 

“I can fix that. Whatcha drinking?”

 

“Hennessy.” Seokjin  squeezed Kyungsoo’s thigh before leaving towards the bar.

  


Was it three? No, it was five before Kyungsoo ended up on the dance floor. Seokjin  was behind him, rolling his hips forward sloppily to the music.

 

The song was Polish Girl by Neon Indian, one of Kyungsoo’s favorites to have sex to because Jongin would thrust into him with beat of the song and it gave Kyungsoo such a delicious feeling

 

Seokjin wasn’t doing the song any justice and no matter how much Kyungsoo ground up against him in tempo, he never got the hint. He would instead nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s neck and give little sucks that never satisfied Kyungsoo’s lust.

 

Kyungsoo tried to get into it and told himself to give the blond a chance. Not everyone was going to be like Jongin.

 

During his little pep talk to himself, Kyungsoo felt a shift in the way Seokjin was holding him. It was when the music switched to the Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know? That he realized who it really was.

 

That person’s movements were so fluid and even through Kyungsoo’s drunken haze, he knew those hands that were gripping his inner thigh belonged to someone who knew every pleasure spot of his.

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and rolled his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder when he started to massage the plump flesh of his thigh sending a pulse of pleasure through his body.

 

Kyungsoo could feel his pants tighten and he moaned when Jongin thrusted a bit to roughly into him.

 

“No. Stop.” Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s exposed neck and gave him what he wanted. What Seokjin couldn’t give him.

 

Kyungsoo almost whined because he wanted Jongin to touch him so badly. He wanted the younger to put his hands in his pants and jerk him off to the rhythm of the song like he used to but this was Jongin.

 

Jongin. The one who told him he was tired of fighting for their relationship. The one who told kyungsoo he wasn’t worth it anymore. Who has a girlfriend.

 

Kyungsoo broke from Jongin’s hold and pushed him back when he tried to come near.

 

“Stay away from me.”

 

“Soo wait!”

 

“No!” the smaller was near tears with guilt at the thought that he almost ruined a relationship. “Leave me alone!”

 

He ran out of the club as fast as he could, making sure to hide behind people so Jongin wouldn’t know where he went.

* * *

 

“Love stinks!” Kyungsoo grumbled as he stumbled along the street.

 

The bus drivers wouldn’t let him on the bus due to his intoxication so he decided to fuck it and bought himself a bottle of soju to numb the pain.

 

No one wanted him.

 

He didn’t want go back to the dorms, he didn’t want to face Jongin, so with Junmyeon’s words about not getting caught by the press in mind, Kyungsoo decided he would lay low until he until he finds the next gay bar.

 

“Hmm, it felt so nice.” Kyungsoo shivers when he remembered what happened at the club but slapped himself when he realized who he was fantasizing over.

 

He decided to focus on finding that gay bar so he can get someone better than Jongin.

 

It was near here somewhere, he knew it was. He and his friends went their for Hani’s birthday.

 

“Ajusshi! How many more blocks till The Petting Zoo?”

 

The old man who was closing down his corner store sneered at Kyungsoo and hit the boy on his head.

 

“You disgusting creature. Tainting this great nation.”

 

“Ouch! Ajusshi, that hurts!”

 

“Go kill yourself! All of you! Fucking fags!”

 

Kyungsoo managed to get away from the old man but with the help of Jongin who had grabbed the old man and pulled him off of him.

 

“Run Soo, run!”

 

Both afraid of the old man and the fact that Jongin caught  up to him, Kyungsoo ran until he was stopped by a traffic light. He bolted to the left crosswalk and pushed passed couples who were equally as drunk as him.

 

He turned to see if he put enough distance between him and Jongin but yelped in surprise when he saw the dancer run towards him.

 

The smaller picked up the pace but they don’t call Hennessy stumble fuck for a reason and with the forgotten soju bottle in his hand, Kyungsoo tripped over his own feet  causing the bottle to shatter and making him scrape his knee with the broken glass.

 

“Soo!” Jongin jogged up next to him. He tried lifting the smaller off the ground but failed when Kyungsoo would crawl away from his hands forcing himself to go through the glass even more.

 

“Damnit Kyungsoo! Stay still! You’re hurting yourself even more.”

 

“Leave me alone!” the vocalist said with a sniff. He managed to get on his feet on his own but he let out a hiss when the cold air hit his wounds.

 

He stumbled forward, waving off Jongin’s protective hands shooting out to catch him, “Stop, Nini. Leave me.”

 

“I’m not going to leave you here stumbling around Seoul hurt and drunk.”

 

“Why would you care?” Kyungsoo slurred “You left me.”

 

“It was a mutual break up, Kyungsoo and it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

 

Jongin tried to grab Kyungsoo’s arm so he can support him but the smaller slapped Jongin’s hand away.

 

“Go away.”

 

“No.” Jongin successful grabbed kyungsoo and put the smaller’s weight onto him.

 

“You left me!” Kyungsoo tried to push him away but the alcohol impaired his strength.

 

Frustrated, Jongin grabbed kyungsoo’s waist and hosted him up and over his shoulder.

 

“Let me down!”

 

“No Kyungsoo.” Jongin started to walk towards the car he used to follow Kyungsoo.

 

“If you don’t let me down, I’ll scream!” The younger didn’t reply so Kyungsoo started to thrash around and yell for help.

 

“Stop it Kyungsoo!”

 

“You stop it!” It was roughly one in the morning and the streets were empty of sober people so no one really cared for Kyungsoo’s screams.

 

Jongin managed to get Kyungsoo strapped in the car, remembering to put the child lock so the elder wouldn’t run off.

 

Once inside the car, Kyungsoo cooled down and slumped in the chair in defeat.

 

He didn’t comment when the younger stopped by a twenty-four hour convenience store or when he brought them to an empty parking lot near the Han river.

 

Jongin finally spoke when he turned the car off, “Please Kyungsoo, give me just this night. I want to settle things with you. Let us just be civil for the remained of this night and when day breaks, you can hate me.”

 

“Why should I give you one night? And you are right I do hate you.”

 

“Soo.” The younger whined.

 

“I hate you! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You left me!”

 

“Jesus that again.”

 

“Yes that again!” Kyungsoo sat upright in his seat and turned to look at Jongin “You fucking promised me- through thick and thin- that you would be there. Through all the hard times when all I wanted to do was hold your hand in public. And you broke it. You shattered that delicate promise. You knew how tough it was for me to trust people. You know about my trust issues and you played that shit.”

 

“I know Soo! I know I fucked up! I know I did all that shit that you were worried about and one of the reasons why you never had a boyfriend before. I know! I have no excuse as to why I did it, it just- I fucking hate myself too. I regret what I did to you, Soo, I really do. I just really want to make it up to you. Because if I was you, I would hate me too.”

 

The comment softened Kyungsoo’s heart and he whispered an okay.

 

Jongin exited the car to grab something from the trunk.

 

Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He never hated Jongin, he was just hurt and confused. He was finally learning to let go and then he popped out of nowhere, reopening up wounds that Kyungsoo wanted to heal.

 

He admits that he still had feelings for the younger but that’s why he went out tonight. Kyungsoo desperately wanted to get over Jongin so he couldn’t have this ache in his heart when he saw the younger smile when he went out with his girlfriend.

 

He was this shadow now, helplessly tied to Jongin and forced to see him live this happy life.

 

The younger open the door to Kyungsoo’s side of the car and helped swivel him so his feet were dangling out the car.

 

Kyungsoo put up a little fight when Jongin tried to unbutton his pants, “I’ll do it.”

 

Kyungsoo hopped out the car with the little space Jongin gave him and shimmied out of his tight skinny jeans.

 

He sat back down on the passenger seat while Jongin ripped open the packages for the antiseptic and bandages.

 

“You should have been more careful.” he murmured as he blew on the scrapes. “Your pants are stained with blood now.”

 

He placed the dog printed bandage on Kyungsoo’s knee and gave it a small kiss. The elder held back the tears of remembrance from the small action.

 

Nights of him patching Jongin up because the younger would try his hardest for the fans and ended up hurting himself in the process. That was the one thing Kyungsoo disliked about this life, the exhaustion that none of them can show.

 

It was always Jongin who was the most tired. There were nights when all Kyungsoo has to do was place his hand on Jongin’s head and the younger would submit to sleep.

 

Kyungsoo unconsciously placed his hand on Jongin’s head causing him to pause his movement to see the hurt and sadness in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Why did you go to that club, hyung?” Jongin finally broke the silence.

 

Kyungsoo blinked back into reality and murmured, “To forget.”

 

“Forget what?” The younger grabbed the hand on his head and started to tend to the cuts on it.

 

“You.” the elder choked out.

 

“I see.” Jongin quiet downed after that.

 

When he was finished, he held out a pair of sweats to Kyungsoo. “Change in these. It’ll be more comfortable on your wounds.”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the sweats and unfold them. They were grey with sequence print on them that said “Pink”.

 

They’re girl’s sweats. They’re her sweats.

 

“These are Krystal’s.” The elder looked up to see the younger grimace.

 

“She leaves a pair so when we meet up…”

 

Kyungsoo let it click in his head. All the clues, from what he found in the car to what happened in the past.

 

“You guys already had sex.” he shoved the sweats to Jongin before grabbing his pants and putting them on.

 

“Wait Hyung. That’ll hurt your wounds.”

 

The elder held his hand out to stop him, “I don’t want to wear what’s hers.”

 

“But- You don’t understand. She likes being comfortable after- I mean. It’s not what it looks like.”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s face and lightly kissed his cheek to stop the younger from rambling.

 

“Jongin who do you think taught you how to cover up hickies?”

 

Jongin splutter as he tried to respond but kyungsoo put his hand over his mouth. “It's okay. Now that I know who you were doing it with, I guess I do forgive you for cheating on me.”

 

“How?”

 

“You weren’t intimate with me anymore and the one day when I tried to initiate a make out session, I got green concealer all over my finger tips.”

 

Jongin hung his head as he fumbled with the grey victoria secret sweats.

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“Jongin, it really is okay. When you came home from meeting Krystal it was the happiest I had seen you in a while. Your feelings for her are genuine. Please just continue to be happy with her.”

 

Kyungsoo patted the younger’s cheek before pushing him aside to walk away.

 

He was about six feet away before jongin regained his voice, “You said you would fight. Fight for us. How would you know that I’m genuinely happy with her?”

 

The elder stopped in his tracks, bit back the tears with the confession of when he knew his relationship he fought so hard for failed.

 

“You’re right, I did say I would fight but it’s tough to fight by yourself. You know when I went into the head SM building to confess my sexuality, I wasn’t alone. We should have considered ourselves lucky, Jongin. Do you really think Baekhyun was truly dating Taeyeon noona? The walls in the dorm aren’t thin but Baekhyun is part of the vocal line for a reason. Chanyeol stuck around for that mess and look, they’re openly flaunting their relationship while fans scramble to try to understand what’s going on.

 

But what you have with Krystal, that’s-that’s real. I noticed it; the smiles when she would message you, how happy you were when F(x) dropped by during promotions- I saw it. I saw what I thought was worth fighting for slip from my fingers and land into someone else’s arms. So Jongin please, let me be happy. It’s my turn to find someone to hold me and maybe this time I won’t have to hide it so much.”

 

And with that Kyungsoo walked away. He was sober enough to know that he couldn’t go back to the dorm, not after what just happened.

 

But Kyungsoo didn’t want to go back to club and have some drunken fuck, not anymore.

He wanted late night talks about nonsense. Riding on the handlebars of a broken bike. He wanted… “Pancakes.”

 

Kyungsoo rushed to the main street to hail a cab since the bus line stopped working an hour ago. He told the old man the coordinates to the special place that he found  one night after a late night training session.

 

It was a tiny diner off a main street in Yongsan that reflects a typical American mom and pop shop except it was open from 12 AM to 11AM which was very appealing to a trainee that always left practice at 1AM.

 

No one from EXO except Jongin knew of this quaint place that Kyungsoo frequents. It was the only time and place, he actually got to think and not as EXO’s D.O but as Do Kyungsoo.

 

The waitress smiled and ushered him to his regular booth in the corner where you can see the passerbyers of the intersection it was placed near.

 

“The usual?” the waitress asked.

 

Kyungsoo nodded before heading over to the book shelf that took over one of the diner’s walls.

 

He picked out the book with the teal hardcover and golden pressed in letters, _The Little Mermaid._ He settled into the booth and murmured a thank you when the waitress gave him his usual coffee.

 

He flipped through the pages effortlessly and snapped it shut when he reached the finale.

 

Seafoam. That’s what he was now, just like the mermaid in the story. Unable to make the prince fall in love with him, Kyungsoo is subdued to watching him marry to a very amazing girl.

 

“So much for having a night to redeem himself.”

 

He let out a sigh before looking down at his shoes. Snorting at the fact that of all the shoes he could have worn, he chose the one’s Jongin gave him.

 

This was back in their trainee days when at the time, they were the same size. Kyungsoo never grew but Jongin did and so he gave Kyungsoo his special training shoes that he felt, helped him debut into EXO.

 

Kyungsoo had felt bad for taking away Jongin’s shoes even though they were an ugly mustard yellow that were old and dirty from all the practice. With his first paycheck, Kyungsoo bought the exact same pair, in Jongin’s size and gave it to the younger.

 

I guess you can say it was their first set of couple items.

 

“Happier and simpler times back then.”

 

His eyes grow wide when he sees the exact same pair of converse walk up to him but his face fell when he realized it was the waitress bringing him his food.

 

“Blueberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and a side of fruit that’s on the house. You look a little sad today my friend. No one should be sad on such a beautiful night.”

 

Kyungsoo gave her a meek smile before thanking her for the kind gesture.

 

It was a beautiful night. The type of night where they would drive around in Jongin’s car, listening to music with the windows rolled down. They would keep driving until Kyungsoo fell asleep or Jongin found a lost puppy in the middle of the street. If that was the case they would take the puppy home for the night and send it with one of the managers to a shelter near the dorm.

 

He began to eat while getting lost in his memories that he had with Jongin that when he heard the familiar squelch of the sole of converse on linoleum floor, he assumed it was the waitress coming to give her whole spiel about asking if the food was good.

 

What Kyungsoo got instead was a panting bronze dancer who smiled when the elder let out a yelp when he finally noticed him.

 

“Jongin?”

 

Jongin slid into the seat across from Kyungsoo and waved the waitress over.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit and any hot tea you have please.”

 

The waitress nodded her head as she scribbled down Jongin’s order. “Good to see Kyungsoo’s boyfriend again. You must be the famous Jongin he mutters about.”

 

Jongin gave her that thousand watt smile that makes Kyungsoo weak in the knees, “The only one.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to interject about their true relationship status but was cut off when Jongin held his hand and began to rub circles against the back of it.

 

Jongin chatted a bit with the waitress but once she left,  kyungsoo tried to remove his hand from Jongin’s.

 

“Just one night.” Jongin spoke low as he tighten his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand. “You said you would give me one night of a goodbye.”

 

With the way Jongin was staring at him Kyungsoo couldn’t say no. He looked like on the puppies they’d pick up during their drives.  Kyungsoo had no choice but to nod his head in defeat causing Jongin to  respond with a soft smile.

 

The younger then interlaced their fingers and began to talk about nonsense.

* * *

 

On the way back to the dorms, Jongin put a mix cd that Kyungsoo made him on. The gesture made Kyungsoo blush with embarrassment. He was such a sap back then.

 

He completely forgot what he put on the mix and when Aqualung’s Strange and Beautiful came on, his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

 

“I haven’t heard this song in a while.” Jongin commented before turning it up.

 

They lost their virginity to each other to this song.

 

The song reminded Kyungsoo so much of Jongin that he wanted to play it for him and well, they did a lot more than listen to it.

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat at the memory of their first time, making sure to cross his legs because even then Jongin was a good lover.

 

“Hyung, what would have happened if I wasn’t dating Krystal. I mean at the club when we were dancing with each other.”

 

Kyungsoo gulped but answered honestly, “I would have slept with you.”

 

Jongin took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Kyungsoo’s thigh, making sure to massage it.

 

“Interesting. . . Just one night?”

 

“Just one night.”

  


They were like honry teenagers as they busted through the door to Jongin’s hidden apartment. Kyungsoo was latched onto Jongin’s lips as if trying to suck the soul from his body.

“Bed.” Kyungsoo managed to say before latching himself back onto Jongin’s lips

 

Jongin carried him to the bedroom where a bed was neatly made. He threw Kyungsoo on it and attacked the elders stomach, sucking pretty flowers of red and purple.

 

It was somewhere between telling Jongin that he would give him a night and not wanting to go back to the dorm (or reality) that Kyungsoo stopped giving a shit about Krystal. The bitch took his man away, it was time for revenge.

 

Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin moved up to suck on his nipples. “Sensitive.”

 

Jongin hummed with approvement and lifted up to take off kyungsoo’s shirt. But he wasn’t satisfied with just that, he wanted it all off. He wanted to see the milky body that he denied himself all these months.

 

But then another idea popped in his head and after taking Kyungsoo’s boxers off, he rushed to his closet.

 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo was panting and praying that God would forgive him for sleeping with another person’s boyfriend. He didn’t notice that Jongin had left but when he returned back with a hoodie, Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Here wear this, just don’t zip it up.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a breathy chuckle before slipping the sweater on, “This is odd.”

 

“You said you’d only give me one night,” Jongin hovered over his bottom half and started to plant kissed on the elder’s thighs. “I want to remember this night. I want to smell the sex we have tonight when I wear that sweater.”

 

“You’re weird- hngh!” Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin kissed the head of his cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

 

The younger moved up and down while making sure to suck when he had just the head of Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth.

 

He let out a light hum of approval when Kyungsoo keened with pleasure.

 

The elder grabbed onto the thick locks of the younger and pushed him down further on his cock.

 

“More.” Kyungsoo sobbed, he can feel his climax build as Jongin continued to deepthroat him.

 

Jongin released Kyungsoo’s cock and placed a kiss on his hip bone.

 

He helped him up so Kyungsoo was now sitting up right on the bed. Jongin grabbed the elder’s hand and placed it on his clothed cock, “This is the only thing that belongs in your ass. Not that Blonde idiot from the club, this is the only cock that will make you scream.”

 

Kyungsoo moaned with delight and fumbled to pull Jongin’s sweats and boxers down, cursing the sweater paws the hoodie gave him since it was so big. When Jongin’s hard cock finally sprung from the confines of Jongin’s sweats, kyungsoo grabbed it and began to stroke it until Jongin moaned.

 

Once the younger vocalized his pleasure, the smaller engulfed the cock into his mouth.

 

“Shit Soo, warn a person when you’re going to suck their dick.” While Kyungsoo was doing that, Jongin took his shirt off and stepped out of sweats when Kyungsoo pulled off from his cock, still stroking it until Jongin was completely naked.

 

Once he was done, the younger attack the elder’s lips, causing the taste of their cocks to mix into their mouths.

 

Kyungsoo felt the anger in Jongin’s actions as he kissed him and when he pulled away to speak, Jongin would go back to attack another part of Kyungsoo’s body.

 

“Where you really that upset that I wanted to sleep with someone else?” Kyungsoo panted.

 

Jongin pulled away to grab something from the bedside table, “What do you think?”

 

There was a harsh click of the lube bottle being open and then the squirt of it being squeezed onto Jongin’s fingers.

 

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo was sighing in satisfaction when he felt Jongin press a finger in him. “I think you shouldn’t be angry.”

 

The squelch of the lube covered finger pistoning into kyungsoo filled the silence as Jongin fumed over Kyungsoo’s promiscuous thoughts.

 

“Tight.”

 

“There’s a reason why. I have needs too and going so long without- ah!”

 

Jongin shoved another finger in Kyungsoo so he can stop what the elder was about to say.

 

“Mine.”

 

“But I’m not.” Kyungsoo tried his hardest to think but it’s really hard when you have two fingers shoved up your ass and the owner of those fingers is determined to get your mind off the subject.

 

“Whose are you then?” Jongin kept scissoring his fingers to stretch kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo let out a quiet ‘fuck’ when the tips of Jongin’s fingers faintly touched his prostate, “I’m no one’s. That’s why I went to that club because I wanted to be someone’s. I wanted someone other than you to mark me. I wanted to scream someone else’s- oh God!”

 

Without warning Jongin pushed himself all the way to the hilt inside of Kyungsoo.

 

“So tight.”

 

Not prepared enough, Kyungsoo let out a sob of pain but for some reason it was a pleasurable pain. He rather go through this physical pain then the one he felt when he saw Jongin with Krystal.

 

“So tight. So warm.” Jongin gripped his hips and gave an experimental thrust.

 

“Just do it, Nini.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hands from his hips, interlaced their fingers together and bringing Jongin down closer to him.

 

The younger started to thrust harder when Kyungsoo gave him the okay.

 

It hurt and normally Kyungsoo would tell Jongin to stop but the elder wanted to remember this night as well. The pain this relationship caused him.

“Jongin, harder!” The slap of their bodies meeting each other filled the room, along with the jingle of the sweater’s zipper. With the way Jongin was filled with anger, each thrust shook Kyungsoo’s core.

 

Eventually Kyungsoo wasn’t satisfied with the position and wanted to feel more but when he tried to pull Jongin out so he can get on his knees, the younger growled at him.

 

“I want to see your face.”

 

“I want to feel more. It’s not enough!” begged Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin pulled out and sat himself up against the headboard. He motioned Kyungsoo over and lifted him back onto his cock so now he was riding Jongin.

 

He rocked himself back and forth until he got a rhythm to start bouncing himself up and down on Jongin’s dick. The damned sweater kept falling off of  his shoulders.

 

Jongin let out small chuckle as he settled the sweater back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders causing the elder to grumble,“You and your ideas.”

 

Pretty soon, the air was filled with Kyungsoo’s moans and screams of Jongin’s name.

 

He wrapped his arms around the dancer’s neck and proceeded to leave sloppy kisses all over his face.

 

“Nine months.” he panted.

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t had sex in nine months, Jongin. I could’ve had a kid in that time.”

 

Jongin placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach and let out a moan in delight, “I wish I could impregnate you. Imagine little me and yous running around.”  

 

“Hngh!” Pretty soon Jongin was thrusting up when Kyungsoo pushed down, meeting at a fast pace and hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate dead on.

 

The only thing stopping Kyungsoo from coming was Jongin’s hand that was resting on his stomach but now was wrapped around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock.

 

“I want to come!” Kyungsoo cried as his prostate kept getting abused.

 

“No.” Jongin thrusted harder causing Kyungsoo to wail with intense pleasure. “You’re going to hold on. I want you to know how much I missed you.”

 

“Shit! I’m too tired to keep this up.” Kyungsoo slumped forward, his hips now doing shallow thrusts from riding Jongin so long.

 

Jongin lifted Kyungsoo off and pushed him back down to lay on the bed. He then placed Kyungsoo’s legs onto his shoulders, folding the elder in half and making sure his hand will still wrapped around Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongiiinnn.” He kept snapping his hips to a rhythm in his head.

 

Kyungsoo was beyond comprehensive and was drooling from all the intense feelings.

 

“I love you so much Kyungsoo.” Jongin didn’t realize that tears were falling down, he just felt so sad that this was probably the last time, he would make love with Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo managed to lift his hand to run his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “I love you too, Nini.”

 

“Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Never.”

 

And with a few strokes of Jongin’s hand and the feeling of Jongin finally coming inside of him, filling him up with his seed, Kyungsoo painted his upper body and some of the sweater with his cum.

“One more time.” he managed to slur

 

And things went black for Kyungsoo.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight of his bedroom.

 

He can hear the soft snores of someone sleeping next to him. They have managed to wrap themselves around him like a human vine.

 

He looked for the digital clock to see what time it was. His eyes skimmed over a picture of two men in a wedding chapel and another of the same two guys at a beach in Osaka.

 

Kyungsoo felt the guy next to him shift in his sleep but making sure to cuddle against Kyungsoo.

 

“Your time is up, Nini.”

 

The later let out a grunt of disapproval, “One more night.”

 

“No, you gotta leave.”

 

“Keep saying that and you’ll scare the kids. They’ll actually think you’re kicking me out.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flited to another picture on the wall of two male hands on a female’s stomach.

 

Surrogacy was the only way they can have a child with both Kyungsoo and Jongin’s DNA. Their Surrogate mother, who was a former EXO-L and kept liking the band after all the scandals, was so nice to them and even requested to be their second child’s mother as well.

 

They had children now. They were parents to a- hopefully- more understand generation.

 

It’s been seven years since the whole break up incident. They obviously got back together. It was rough and it took them a while to come out to the media but even then they both knew that they never wanted to leave each other again.

 

But before that, they had to confront the issue that Jongin was publicly dating Krystal. Krystal wasn’t happy that Jongin was dating Kyungsoo before him and when they told her that they may had slept with each other again, it was game over. She wouldn’t give up Jongin without a fight. With the help of SNS, she posted endless pictures of her and Jongin on dates.

 

SM wasn’t happy, Kyungsoo wasn’t happy and the fans weren’t happy. The company’s stocks were rapidly depleting with the lost of interest of two of their groups. SM had no choice but to separate the two and thus lead to the end of Jongin and Krystal’s relationship.

 

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a lazy kiss before getting off of the bed. “I love you, Soo.”

 

Fans knew that there was something else that caused Krystal to crack. Crazy fans would endlessly hack into Jongin’s and Krystal’s phones, trying to find any evidence as to why Krystal decided to put her relationship on display.

 

They did find something on Jongin’s phone, several things in fact.

 

The rumor that there may be a homosexual couple in the band caused a huge hype for the band. The company used that hype to promote the band even more and three years later allowed all the gay couples in the band to come out.

 

It didn’t work in their favor and everyone protested the band until the company decided to finally disband EXO.

 

EXO may not have been forever but Jongin and Kyungsoo were.

  
“I love you too, _Jagi_.”


End file.
